


That thing that happened that one time [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after he moved into the Folly, Peter discovered two rather confusing paintings in the coach house. This is the story of how they came to be. But shhhh... don't tell anyone.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by maple_clef]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That thing that happened that one time [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That thing that happened that one time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307691) by [maple_clef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_clef/pseuds/maple_clef). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/that%20one%20time.mp3) | **Size:** 6.2 MB | **Duration:** 6:41min

  
---|---


End file.
